Stinkboy
" " is the seventh episode in the first season of Sanjay and Craig. It is the seventh episode overall. __TOC__ Synopsis Sanjay falls into the Dicksons' pool and has a horrible stench. Since Craig cannot hold his stench, he lives in the sewer. Plot The episode begins with Sanjay having a dream about him tightrope walking on Craig to save a girl trapped in a cage. When Sanjay does a backflip, he ends up saving the girl and calls her "m'lady." Then, when the dream ends, The Dicksons come over and ask if they want to join in their pool. Sanjay and Craig agree to do their "tightrop walking. So they to go to the Dicksons' pool to do it for real. When the boys arrive at The Dicksons' house, they approach Mrs. Dickson, who doesn't speak. When Sanjay asks about Scabs and Sandy being home, Mrs. Dickson ends up farting, much to their shock. Then the two boys go to their backyard, and see lots of people there. Megan sings a song about Sanjay, and the two boys approach the dicksons' pool. When Craig stretches himself on the other end of the pool, Sanjay decides to show off by doing a backflip. Craig wants Sanjay to hurry up, since he is starting to lose his grip, but Sanjay continues to show off. Craig accidentally loses his grip on the other edge of the pool, causing Sanjay to fall straight into the pool. When Sanjay falls out of the pool, everybody laughs at his horrible stench and Scabs calls him "stinkboy." When Sanjay begs for Hector and Megan to stay the decide to leave as well. When Sanjay and Craig go home, Sanjay groans about why Craig let go of the pool. Craig tells him it's not his fault, then Sanjay tells him that his butt stinks. When Craig asks how he would know, Sanjay tells him because he's smelled it before. Then Craig calls Sanjay a "butt-sniffer." When Sanjay and Craig approach Vijay and Darlene, Sanjay tells them that he got all stinky. Darlene tells him not to worry about it, and she gives him a "hug" until she splashes Sanjay away with the hose. Then Darlene forces Vijay to keep Sanjay in the tent. Later that night, when Sanjay complains about what happned earlier, Craig forgives Sanjay, and quietly calls him a "poopoo princess". Then Sanjay has a dream where he falls into the dicksons' pool, aka "his funeral" after Craig finds him. When Sanjay asks where he is, big heads resembling The Dicksons pop out of the groud and shout "Your funeral!" And Sanjay wakes up in fear, only to find a sock with face under Craig's blanket, who has left mysteriously. The next morning, Craig comes back inside the tent, only to find that Sanjay isn't there. However, it turns out believing that even his best friend couldn't love him for who he really was, he sends a note, much to Craig's dismay. Later, Craig, along with Megan and Hector, go to the sewer to find Sanjay. They eventually find Sanjay (now called Stinkboy) in a sewer room and "Stinkboy" tells them about his new home with all sewer-filled things such as, his sewer couch made entirely out of flushed toilet paper and a sewer pickle that Hector tries. Then, Megan and Hector tell "Stinkboy" to come home but he refuses and starts to the turn a lever for the "Sewage In-Take". Before sewage came, Craig fell into Stinkboy's little home. After "Stinkboy" and Craig apologize and they share a hug. Once "Stinkboy" agreed on going back home, Craig mistakenly, turned the in-take lever. After running, they come to a pit with a ladder. After Megan and Hector make it past, the ladder breaks and Sanjay and Craig have to do their tightrope dream. This time, they make it through, but their victory gets them distracted, and the sewer tsunami attacks them. Finally, all four of them had to stay in the tent as "Poopoo Princesses". Major Characters *Sanjay Patel *Craig *Megan Sparkles *Hector Flanagan Supporting Characters *Sandy *Scabs *Baby Richard Minor Characters *Warrior Princess *Sewer Fish *Poo Monster *Stink Dude *Rats *Darlene Patel *Vijay Patel *Mrs. Dickson *Stink Girl Videos Nickelodeon's Sanjay and Craig "Stink Boy" Trivia *This is the first episode where Vijay appears, but without any lines. *It's revealed The Dicksons have their own pool, which is filled with grody pieces of garbage gunk, and rotten sewage. *The song that plays when Sanjay gets catapulted in the air by Craig in slow-motion is "Requiem in D Minor, K. 626: I. Introitus. Requiem aeternam." Errors * Despite Tony Hale's name seen in the the credits for casting Mr. Noodman, Mr. Noodman is never seen at all with any lines of dialogue during the episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1